Total Drama path to hell
by nic98
Summary: My first fanfiction,In this story total drama character will face horror that they never imagine. Rated M for violence,swearing and sex content. REBOOTED
1. Chapter 1

TOTAL DRAMA PATH TO HELL

CHAPTER 1

CODY'S POV

Everything was darkness.  
Everything,with the exception of a bright light.  
I reached the light.  
A strange person was waiting for me.  
He was tall,muscular,with black hairs,black eyes.  
He was wearing a violet jacket,a pink shirt,violet pants and black shoes.  
The figure was seated on a starge television with his leg on a zen position.  
The televison was a starnge object;it was all black(the only exception was the screen,who was emanating a white light),without buttons and it seemed to be an extension of the ground.  
"I was waiting for you"the person said"you can call me Chadley."  
Suddenly,the immages of a moon appeared on the screen.  
"If you saw this kind of symbol sprint the hell away and call the police"then,the immages of an island appeared"you will find some of them on the island;remember,you will face this madness other time,so his experience will be fundamental to you"Chadley turned his face toward me"and now wake up,or you will be late."

I woke up in my bed.  
My alarm clock satrted to rang.  
I stretched and i get up from the bed.  
I briefly thought about that dream.  
However,i quickly stopped to do so.  
It was just a meningless dream.  
At least,i tought so at the beginning.  
That day,i would had to go to the harbor and take the ship that would had toke me to Wawanakwa,on island in Muskoka.  
Some days before,i signed myself for joining a relaity called total drama.  
The producer of the show decided to toke for the show.  
In case of victory,i would had win 100,000 dollars.  
Otherwise,i would had been eliminated.  
In every case,it would had been a victory.  
Especially because i would had enjoy a fifth star resort.

"Fifth star my ass"a punk boy said.  
That day,i quickly discovered that the show was not recorded in a fifth star resort,but in a crappy camp.  
However,that didn't matter in that moment.  
Thanks to her,it was not that bad.  
Gwen was one of the campers of the show.  
She was pale,tall,slim,with black eyes,black hair.  
Her lips were covered by a blu lipstick.  
She was smart,strong and beautiful.  
Does it sound obvious tht i had a crush on her?  
Aniway,i was happy when i discovered that she was on my same team.

For our first challenge,we would had to jump from a cliff and building a jacuzzi.  
My team(who was called The Screaming Gophers)managed to win.  
A boy called Ezekiel(who was a member of The Killer Bass)was elimianted.  
That day i was safe.  
However,i had to admit that i didn't do my best to saty safe.  
Mostly because i was enjoyng Gwen in bikini.

I was in the dark world another time.  
This time,the television was nowhere to be found.  
"The trouble will start really soon,be prepared boy."

Chapter 1 end.


	2. Chapter 2

TOTAL DRAMA PATH TO HELL

CHAPTER 2

GWEN'S POV

It was morning.  
Someone was knocking on my door.  
I get up and i went to check.  
When i opened my door i saw my brother Eric.  
That day,he was very happy.  
"Hey sis,i have a good news;they will make a new reality called Total Drama."  
"You know that i don't like reality shows...oh,and just to point that out,waking up people at 7am for this kind of thing is not funny."  
"But this time is different;they're searching people who are 16 years old and the winner will win 100.000 dollars."  
"I know what you're thinking;the answer is no."  
"Please sis,you had just to make an audition."  
"You know what,i will make an audition;i want to saw you're face when you will discover that they didn't pick me."

"Hey sis,the letter is arrived."  
"Good,let me see...oh fuck."

Chris McLean managed to trick us all.  
Wawanakwa was a crappy island.  
The camp was formed by four cabins,a main lodge and a comunal bathroom.  
The cabin were made with old wood;the wooden board creaked every time that someone walked on the floor.  
The bathrooms smelled like shit and they were constantly dirty;it seemed that no one cleaned them.  
The main lodge smelled like the food that Chef cooked.  
To be fair,getting used to the smell was not hard.  
It was eating Chef food that was nearly impossible.  
However,that shit was not comparable to Heather.  
Heather was an half canadian-half asian girl.  
She was tall and slim,with black hairs and grey eyes.  
She was a manipulative queen bee.  
Basically,she was a bitch.  
Luckily,not everything was bad.  
I managed to make new friends in the island.  
Trent,Leshawna,Bridgette and DJ.  
However,there was another person.  
His name was Cody.  
He was short,skinny,with brown hairs,teal eyes and a gap in his teeth.  
Cody seemed to be in almost every place i was.  
He looked me with strange look.

That day,we should had a challenge called awakeathon.  
Basically,we had to try to stay awake.  
In a few hours,the majority of the campers were asleep.  
I was trying to stay awake when i heard Chris shouting obscenities.  
"Holy shit,what happened to the camera?"  
"I don't know,it seem that something turned them off"Chef said.  
"Well,fix thi problem now"Chris said.  
However,the cameras quickly became the last of our thoughts.  
Suddenly,i heard a scream coming near the forest.  
We quickly reached the source of the scream.  
It was Lindsay.  
Near Lindsay there was an intern.  
He was holding a baseball bat covered with blood.  
Eva was liying on the floor with a wound in her head.  
The intern started to scream and running toward us.  
Chef quickly throw him to the ground.  
In a matter on instant,the intern was paralized and the trouble were over.  
For now.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

TOTAL DRAMA PATH TO HELL

CHAPTER 3

CODY'S POV

I found myself in the dark world again.  
Chadley was waiting for me.  
"As i told you the last night the trouble started.  
And you thinked that i was just and illusion created by autosuggestion"Chadley said.  
I was abou to talk when Chadley stopped me.  
I know what you're probably thinking;Chadley was right,there was a menace on this island.  
However,i have a bad news for you;some of them are is still around and he will strike again.  
Stay alert and don't freak out.  
Even if a strange man his talking with you in you're dreams"Chadley said.  
"If all of this is real,tell me who is the psycopath"i said.  
"If i told ou the test will be useless"Chadley smiled in a sadistic way"see you next time."

I woke up.  
I get up from my bed and i went to the bathroom.  
Then,i puked.  
I slowly get up.  
With a quick glance to the mirror i saw that my face was pale.  
I washed my face with cold water.  
"It's all in you're head"  
I was kept thinking to that.  
After some minutes,i returned to the cabin.  
I went to my bed,with the hope that i could keep sleeping.

Soome day passed.  
There was no sign of the killer.  
As time goes on,thing became worst.  
Chadley kept appearing in my dream.  
Gwen didn't show a sign of intrest toward me(if i had to admit it,it was probably my fault;quick life lesson kids,if you like a girl don't act like a pervert toward her.)  
All that shit was starting to get to my nerves.  
However,everything change on that day.  
That morning,Chris called us.  
That day we would had to do a new challenge.  
We would had to reach a near island called boney island by canoe,build a rescue fire and get back to the camp.  
We would had to choose a partner for the challenge.  
When i heard that word i knew what i had to do.

Gwen was my canoe partner.  
She was not happy about this.  
I could tell by her eyes that she wanted to stay with Trent.  
Luckily,i had good news for her.  
"Gwen,i have to talk with you"i said.  
"No,im not gonna get out with you"she said.  
She was bitter,but i couldn't complain about it.  
However,it was my fault.  
"It's not about that...listen,i am sorry about how i acted toward you,i know that i acted a little...okay,a lot like a pervert,and i am sorry for that...apology accepted?"i said.  
"Apology accepted"Gwen said.  
"Aniway,do you like Trent,right?"i said.  
"What!?"she said,while her cheeks became red.  
"Listen,me and Trent are friends;if you want it,i can spend a few good words for you"i said.  
"Thank you"she said with a low voice.  
"Excuse me;i don't thik that i heard something"i said.  
"Thank you"she said.

Recognizing boney island was easy.  
The island had a cliff with the shape of a giganic skull.  
We arrived on the island.  
The beach of the island was empty,with the exception of a few rocks and some of the campers.  
In a matter of minutes,all the member of our team were there.  
We started to cross the forest.  
The forest was formed by dozens of pine.  
The ground was full of mud.  
The silence was almost scary.  
We found ouself in the front of a cave.  
Heather watched the map that Chris gave her.  
"According to this map,we can cross this forest and get to the other side"Heather said.  
"But that cave is scary"Lindsay said.  
"I agree with her"Beth said.  
"Come on,don't be a coward"Heather said.  
We went into the cave.  
A rotten smell was infesting the cave.  
"I don't like this palce"Gwen said.  
"What's the matter,goth girl?I tought that the people like you liked place like this"Heather said.  
"Please girl,don't start to...what the hell is that?"Trent said.  
We couldn't believe our eyes.  
Houses.  
The middle of the cave was full of houses.  
We starte to get closer.  
At the same time,the rotten smell started to beame stronger.  
I quickly discovered why.  
There were warious bone on the ground.  
"Holy shit,look at this"i said.  
"Don't get excited,it's probalby on of Chris's trick"Heather said.  
"Maybe there's something who could help s win this challenge in one of those houses"Trent said.  
"...Trent is right"Owen said.  
"Okay,let's search,but be quicly"Heather said.

The home that i was exploring was emitting a rotten odor.  
The wood was rotted,and the windows were breaked.  
I went up by the stairs.  
Suddenly,one of the steps breaked.  
Luckily,i didn't hurt myself.  
I went to what was once a bedroom.  
It was a small room with a bed (who was covered by dirt),a empty wardrobe and a desk.  
There was a diary on the top of the desk.  
I started to read it.  
Suddenly,i heard some noise coming from the outside.  
I opened the window.  
I couldn't believe it.  
A green mist was covering the ground.  
The other campers were lying down on the ground.  
Suddenly,a starge hodeed figure started to walk toward them.  
He was wearing a black hoodie,a black mask,black pants and black shoes.  
The figure had a knfe in his hand.  
I acted by instinct.  
"Hey you,asshole!"i said.  
The figure turned his head toward me.  
Quickly,i get outside the room and i hide in the storage room.  
I was lucky to find a old crowbar inside.  
The figure went into the house.  
I could hear his steps.  
It was on the second floor.  
I slowly opened the door of the storage room.  
The figure was walking in the oppossite direction.  
At the right moment,i sneaked out and i hit him on the head with the crowbar.  
Even in that moment i acted by instinct.  
I kept hitting him with the crowbar.  
The blood was starting to flow from his head.  
I heard a loud crack.  
But i didn't stop.

"You finally wake up"i said.  
"What happened?"Gwen said.  
"I don't know;i suddenly found you this way"i said.  
"How are the others?"Gwen asked.  
"They're alright"I said.

We loose the challenge.  
However,i was not sad about it.  
We were safe now.

NO ONE'S POV

His friend was lying dead on the floor.  
The figure kneed down and toke off the mask from the corpse.  
He had just one thought now.  
Revenge.

Chapter 3 end


	4. Chapter 4

TOTAL DRAMA PATH TO HELL 4

CHAPTER 4

CODY'S POV

It was night.  
A few hours before,i survived my encounter with the mysterious man that tried to kill me and the other campers.  
However,the problems were not over.  
I was alone at the dock.  
I was thinking about what i did on the island.  
The blood...the crack...how i was able to do such an act of brutality?  
Suddenly,i heard a voice behind me.  
It was Chef.  
"Boy,i had to talk with you...in private."  
I gulped.  
I already knew what was going to happen.

I was in the main lodge.  
Chris was seated down in one of the chairs.  
Chef was standing near the wall.  
"I heard thet you're team was put to sleep by someone...it is right?"Chris said.  
"Yes"i said.  
My heart started to beat faster and faster.  
"And i heard that you were the only one who was not knocked out"Chris said.  
Chris get up from the chair.  
"That's true"i said.  
"How was this guy?"Chris asked.  
"It was tall,with a black hoodie and a black amsk who resembled a face..."i said.  
Chris suddenly grabbed me.  
"Are yu kidding with me!?If you think that i will not beat the crap out of a teen you're dead wrong!"Chris shouted.  
"For God sake,calm down Chris"Chef said.  
Chris released his grip.  
"Were going on Boney island...Now!"Chris said.

We arrived on the island.  
We stepped out off the boat.  
Chef grabbed a torch.  
"Okay boy,show us the way."  
We walked for some mintes untill we reached the cave.  
As we get in,the rootted smell started to became stronger.  
We reach the abbandones houses.  
I stopped for a moment.  
I was afraid of what was going to happen.  
I took a deep breath and i kept going.  
We reached the house.  
In a few step,everyhing was revealed.  
I closed my eye.  
"I didn't had any chanche...i-i had too...wait,what the hell?"I said.  
The corpse was in a different position,and the mask was taken away.  
"Somebody take off the mask,i swear"i said.  
"Chill out boy,we know that you're telling the truth"Chef said.  
"However,this is not over"Chris said.  
"There is just one place were they could hide"Chef said.  
"The skull face"Chris said.  
"What?Do you want to..."i said.  
"From this moment you had to shut up"Chris said.

I couldn't believe it.  
I was triyng to reach the skull face with them.  
Chris was leading us.  
After an hour,we managed to reach the skull face.  
Chris shutten out his torch.  
Suddenly,he quickly took out a gun from one of his pocket Chef do the same thing.  
"Now keep quiet"Chef said to me.  
We slowly reached the entrance of the skull face.  
I was surprised to discover that the cave was enlighted.  
There was a door in front of us.  
With a quick movement,Chef kicked the door down.  
In an instant,we get inside the skull face.  
A man suddenly turned toward us.  
"Freeze"Chef said.  
Despite Chef words,the man tried to grab a gun.  
However,it was useless.  
Chef and Chris quickly shooted.  
The man fell down.  
Chris reached the body of the man and he quickly shoot it in the head.  
"What the fuck is going on?"i said with a low voice.

We were going back to Wawanakwa.  
I was seated down with Chris while Chef was driving the boat.  
"So you want to know what's goin on"Chris said.  
Chris took a deep beath.  
"When we were teenagers,me and Chef lived at Newfoundland.  
When we were sixteen years old strange murders started to happen.  
The responsable for this murder were a cult called cult of the moon.  
Me,Chef and other people managed to stop the cult.  
However,as youcan see,the cult his back"Chris said.  
"How they could hide inside the skull face?I mean,im pretty sure that you checked this island"i said.  
"One of the producer must be a member of the cult"Chris said.

Chadley was waiting for me.  
"You were right"i said.  
"You're going to meet that cult again"Chdley said.  
"Why?"i asked.  
"You're not ready to know the truth"Chadley said.  
"What are you?"i asked.  
"As i said before,you're not ready to know the truth"Chadley said.

CHAPTER 4 END


	5. Chapter 5

Total Drama Path to Hell

Chapter 5

Gwen's pov

"Gwen,help me with the luggage."  
"Okay mom."  
Toronto,Canada.  
My mother was relocated in a subsidiary from the company where she worked for.  
I was helping my mother with the luggage when i heard a familiar voice.  
"Hey Gwen."  
I turned my head.  
It was Bridgette,one of my friend from Total Drama.  
"Bridgette,what are you doing here?"i said.  
"You didn't received Chris's message?We were all invited in an hotel"Bridgette said.  
"No,i didn't"i said.  
"Come to the hotel;we were worried that something happened to you"Bridgette said.  
"How old was the message?"i said.  
"Not very old;it was sent five days ago"Bridgette said.  
"You were worried for that?You souldn't had to"i said"Let me finish with the luggage"

"Hey people,guess who is just arrived"Bridgette said.  
I went into the room.  
"Gwen!"Trent said.  
Trent rushed toward me and hugged me.  
"Where do you where?"Trent asked.  
"I didn't received the message;luckily,my family moved to Toronto"i said.  
We kissed.  
God,i was missing that flavor.  
"Control yourself lovebirds,there's a reason why they're called private stuff"Duncan said.  
"I tollerate you're pubblic make up session with Courtney for two weeks;return the favor and shut up for a moment"Trent said.  
"Guess you got me there"Duncan said.  
I gave a quick look around after i stopped kissing Trent.  
I quickly noticed that a lot of people who wouldn't had to compete where there too.  
"Why the people who don't had to join the show are here too?"i asked.  
"You see,Chris created a new format for the show;it's called Total Drama Aftermath"Trent said.  
"Basically,it's a talk show where we talk about what's happening in the reality"Leshawna said.  
Suddenly,the door opened.  
"You're here finally"he said.  
I quickly recognized his voice.  
"McLean"i said.  
Chris was standing in front of the door with is usual smile.  
I hated that smile.  
"Follow me,i had to show you you're room"Chris said.

I was walking in an hallway with Chris.  
We reached a door;It was the number 89.  
Chris toke out a key from one of his pocket.  
Chris opened the door.  
The room was not very big.  
However,it was enough for me.  
A main room,a bathroom and a bedroom.  
"This is you're room;if you need something you can use the telephone to call the direction"Chris pointed the telephone with his left index finger"breakfast is at 8am,lunch at 12 and dinner at 19pm"Chris said"there is a curfew;you must be in the hotel for 9am."  
"Anithing else?"i said.  
"Yes,the room are not soundproof,so,you should wait if you want to have some fun time with you're boyfriend"Chris said.  
"Do you had some problem with that?"I said.  
"Yes;Geoff and Bridgette were having some private time and...well,let's just say that we heard enough"Chris said.  
"Really?"i asked.  
"Ezekiel almost faint"Chris said.

It was night.  
I was in my room.  
I heard a noise coming from the outside.  
Someone was knocking on my door.  
I opened the door.  
It was Cody.  
"Hi Cody"i said.  
"Do you mind if i get in for a moment?"he said.  
"Sure"i said.  
Cody went into my room.  
"I just wanted to told you to stay allert;you know,Chris is crazy when about the challenge and...i just have a bad feeling about this season"he said.  
"Why?"i said.  
"I don't know,it's just a bad feeling"he said.  
Cody lowered his eyes to the ground.  
Something was bothering him.  
Suddenly,Cody quickly raised his head.  
"Listen,do you promise me taht you will be safe?"he said.  
"Sure,i will be safe,don't worry"i said.  
"Good"Cody said.  
He was about to get out when i stopped him.  
"Hey...nice to see you again"i said.  
Cody smiled.  
Then,he get out.

It was the day.  
That day,Total Drama Action officially started.  
I was traveling to the location on a bus with the other campers.  
The location of the reality was an abbandoned film lot.  
I turned my head toward the window.  
The sky was shining over the city.  
"Maybe it will not be that bad."

Chapter 5 end 


End file.
